Armageddon ~ Ragnarok: Chapter Eight
The sun had risen on a new day and had reached high noon, at least six hours into everyone's individual training with their personal tutors. Training had been most vigorous for those who had gotten new weapons, including Melanie, Tayler and John Mitch. John Mitch was paired up with Lacth, the royal spear warrior of the group, who had been quite unimpressed with his technique. Lacth had dark skin and spiky white hair, ice blue eyes accompanying his appearance. He was from a northern tribe, who had possessed very powerful blows. He wore icy blue armor with white fur coming from the neck and shoulders. He also wore baggy white pants tucked into icy blue plated boots with spikes at the toes, a slight curve apparent. His lance was decorated with ancient symbols and had a blue gem before the tip. "Your technique is quite dreadful," sighed Lacth. "Try and focus on using the explosive power behind your shots to block, not only for offence." Lacth swung his spear and John Mitch swiped, making an explosive barrier of heat, preventing the spear's contact, then moving agilely to strike with the blunt end of his spear. "Good job," Lacth encouraged. "Thank you," smiled John Mitch. "But your technique still needs improvement. Again!" Meanwhile, Melanie had been fighting with master archer and markswoman, Vihphaia. She had long white hair, much like Sterling's, but golden eyes with flecks of black specking through them. She wore a brown long-sleeved shirt under her black steel breastplate and a red skirt. Her bow was a bronze, clunky bow with very odd designs from her home country etched onto it, the bronze much like this young woman's beautiful tanned skin. "Aim for your target, whilst exerting movement, or else you will be a useless sniper!" insulted Vihphaia, with her very strict tone. Melanie had spun around, unleashing multiple shots at the targets, only nearly missing her mark on all of them. She felt accomplished as she wasn't good with this weapon yet, but she still hadn't manage to strike any on the mark during any turn. "Is that good?" asked Melanie. "No. If you added magic and controlled it, you could have hit each on the mark. Plus your feet never left the ground, nor did you move on the ground. All you did was a novice spin. You shouldn't appreciate this work, you should be ashamed!" "Yes ma'am..." mumbled Melanie. "Now try what I asked you." Only a few miles away was Tayler, training with ex-assassin and lead rogue of the group of Generals, Nerul. Nerul had golden-blonde hair, marked with a few dark strands of jet black which covered one of her violet eyes, flecked with alabaster. Her weapons were the same as Tayler's, except she had one more thing that Tayler didn't excel at for her's. Tayler had the technique, speed and physical strength, but not the magical talent nor the magical quantity for use. Her spells consumed much of her magical energy whenever used, and so she had to learn weaker spells so she could keep using magic throughout an entire battle, slowly feeding it in. "Now, block this." Nerul demanded with a smile. She threw her darts forward, which were attached to chain much like Tayler's, but her's separated and she had eight dart's flying at the young girl. Tayler agilely dodged by using only slight quantities of her wind magic, and she threw one of her darts forward, only to have missed. "Again, great technique but bad accuracy. I like how you used a small amount of magic. Let's move onto using scythes soon. You still have a couple weeks until your first mission." Nerul encouraged. Luckily enough for Ace and Sterling, they already knew how to use their weapons to a great proficiency, but Ace needed magical training and Sterling had known that she needed more knowledge on her technique. When she used Fairies Corridor she was useless with her technique, and she couldn't always trigger her demon before going into battle, rendering her useless otherwise. Ace had been training with Ythe, the magical swordswoman. She used a rapier, much like Ace and was very eager to be training him. She had pale blue hair and onyx eyes, glimmering like the sky on a cloudy midnight eve. She wore simple armor, consisting of a black bustier and a blue and white plaid skirt. She had tight shoulder guards and a neck guard, with a long flowing white cape. Her sword had a basket-hilt and a diamond which provided magic into the blade from below her sword. The blade was pitch black. "You aren't the only Runemaster, you know." she reminded. "Runemaster...?" asked Ace as he ducked from her slash, as they sparred. "What you did, summon a divinity," she explained. "Is a basic Runemaster spell." "What is a Runemaster?" "A Runemaster is someone who can use runes to summon forth different magical entities based on what the runes ask. Basically commands written in seals. Summoning divinities is a blessing that comes with your sword. The Runemaster can write seals for the three cardinal elements," she explained. "Lightning, Ice and Fire." Her slash was then boosted by a small red circle at the base of her sword, as her blade caught fire. Ace yelped as he was knocked away from her with the blunt damage inflicted with the flames. "Command the elements to join forces with you and write a seal on your sword then use it against me." she explained. "Alright..." he panted as he tried to keep up. Sterling had been fighting with Daus, a hand-to-hand combat champion who used a club, which was a weapon which was easily comparable to her hammer. He had scarlet hair messily strewn across his head, with grass green eyes. His jaw was broad and very masculine, and he wore an off-white cloak over his golden plated armor. Sterling's strength had still managed to rival his without magic and he had been helping her work on her technique as she moved quickly to block and reply to his powerful attacks with something just as strong. He laughed very loudly, as he then drew his club and it crossed paths with her hammer, then making it easier for her to deflect. "Very good! You are quite the powerhouse." he complimented. "Thanks, but it is all because of a good trainer like yourself helping me with technique!" "Flattery won't get you anywhere, now..." And in unison each trainer's voice resounded out into the entire kingdom. "Again!" Category:Original Story Category:Page made by Monet Category:Armageddon ~ Ragnarok